First Day, First Love
by Rikorisu
Summary: Kasumi is a new student at Kamiya High School. She thinks her first day of school will be horrible. But will Kouichi and Koji change her mind? Mainly KojixOC but with tiny hints of KouichixOC. ONESHOT


**yinyangmatrix: This is an oneshot story I dreamed of. Same characters as Child of the Stars but with slightly different roles and ages. Sadly, Bunnyumon will not be in it. And no love triangles. It's basically KojixKasumi.**

**Bunnyumon: Aww… I won't be in it.**

**Ryuu: yinyangmatrix will never own Digimon! But she'll always own her characters. Darn it…**

**yinyangmatrix: Anyway the ages are:**

**Kasumi- 16**

**Koji- 16**

**Kouichi- 16**

**Takuya- 16**

**Zoe- 16**

**Tommy- 14**

**J.P.- 17**

**Ryuu- 20 (I have a tendency to use Ryuu in most of my stories!)**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**First Day, First Love**

Today was just another day. But not for Kasumi. She sighed as her alarm woke her up. Today was the first day of school. Ryuu had enrolled her to Kamiya High School. The thing was that it was a public school. Kasumi was used to private schools. But Ryuu, on the other hand, had gone to that school when he was younger and decided that Kasumi should go there. Kasumi was furious when she found out that she had to go there. She remembered the conversation she had with Ryuu clearly as if it was yesterday.

_"Why do I have to go to that school, Ryuu?!" Kasumi shouted, slamming her fist on the coffee table. Ryuu took a long sip of his coffee. Then he placed down the mug. He looked directly into Kasumi's eyes with no guilt and said, "You're going to that school. I went there before and it's a very nice school. I'm sure you'll like it."_

_"No, I won't!" Kasumi cried, "You may like it, but I won't! None of my friends will be there!"_

_"Then make new friends", he said simply, taking another sip._

_"They'll all hate me because we're rich!"_

_"No, they won't. You'll see." Kasumi glared at Ryuu._

_"Just because our parents are dead and you've become responsible for me doesn't mean you can boss me around all you want."_

_"I'm not. I'm just trying to make your life better."_

The conversation ended there. Kasumi grumbled insults to Ryuu as she got dressed into her new school uniform and brushed her teeth. She brushed her hair several times and went downstairs. Ryuu was reading the newspaper, sipping his tea. Kasumi sat down in front of her breakfast and shot Ryuu a dirty look.He ignored it and cheerfully asked, "Should the limo take you on your first day of school?" Kasumi immediately jerked up her head and scowled at him.

"No. I don't need one. I could walk there myself." Kasumi finished her toast, grabbed her bag and walked out the door. She called goodbye to her housekeeper Lily and walked down to the school. She headed to the main office to get her papers. They gave Kasumi her homeroom number and her assigned locker. She headed to her locker first before going into homeroom. She opened her locker and placed some of her stuff in. Kasumi sighed and slammed her locker. She heard a familiar voice.

"What are you doing here, Kasumi?" She turned around and saw her old friend Kouichi.

"Kouichi! It's been so long since I seen you!" Kasumi cried, hugging her friend. Kouichi returned the hug. Then he looked at her and smiled.

"Did Ryuu enroll you here?" Kasumi gritted her teeth and nodded. Then she sighed and smiled.

"Oh well... at least you're here. I thought you went to the other high school."

"My mom enrolled me in this school because—"

"KOUICHI!!! HELP ME!!!" Kasumi whirled around to see who yelled out Kouichi's name but someone crashed into her. She stumbled on the ground to see a Kouichi look-alike on top of her. He blushed as he realized that he was on top of Kasumi. The look-alike stood up and helped Kasumi up. Kasumi couldn't help blush that the guy was extremely handsome. He had Kouichi's face but his hair was longer and his eyes were more serious. He wore a blue striped bandana and yellow shirt with a blue jacket.

"Sorry", he mumbled. Then they heard a bunch of screams. Kouichi immediately grabbed Kasumi and the guy to a classroom. Kasumi looked at the sign near the door and realized it was her homeroom. Kouichi closed the door immediately and they headed to a corner of the classroom. The Kouichi look-alike gave out a huge sigh.

"That was too close. Those fan girls nearly got me. Thanks, Kouichi."

"You're welcome. That's what twins are for. And anyways those fan girls might have mistaken me for you, Koji." Kouichi gave a little laugh and Koji couldn't help smiling. Then he noticed Kasumi was gaping at them.

"Kouichi, you have a twin?" she asked in a small voice. Kouichi nodded.

"We found about each other like last year or something through our grandmother. You should have seen the look on our face when I found about each other. That's why Mom enrolled me here because this is Koji's school", he looked at Koji.

"Koji, meet Kasumi. She lives nearby me and we're good friends", he turned to Kasumi, "Kasumi, meet Koji. He's the younger of the two of us plus he's the dumber one."

"KOUICHI!"

"Oops... I meant the more serious one." Kouichi grinned. Koji punched his arm. Kouichi's expression turned to pain. Koji returned the grin.

"And I'm the tougher one, too", then he turned to Kasumi, "Nice to meet you, Kasumi. Ignore what Kouichi says about me." Koji shot a glare at Kouichi. Kouichi grinned.

"Who's the one with better grades? If I recall, last year you got a D in Geometry."

"Stop looking through my old report cards, Kouichi!" Koji swung his fist at Kouichi but he dodged and stuck his tongue out at Koji. Kasumi couldn't help laughing out loud at the bickering twins.

"You two are really funny. You guys should open a comedy show or something!" Kouichi laughed.

"Yeah... And Koji could be the idiot who'll make everyone laugh!"

"More like you should be the one!" Koji shot back at him and then blushed at Kasumi, who was giggling at the two of them again. Kouichi took notice of that and started singing out loud, "Ooh... Koji likes Kasumi!"

"SHUT UP KOUICHI!" Koji yelled, blushing. Kasumi couldn't help blush also.

"Ahem." The rest of the students had already arrived and the teacher was waiting for them to settle down. Then he passed out the schedules and Kasumi headed to her classes. She had Kouichi in three of her classes and both twins during lunch. She and Kouichi met Koji's friends Takuya, Zoe, Tommy, and J.P. and they all sat together. After lunch, Kasumi had Koji in her last three classes and they were getting to know each other. By the end of the day, the three were walking home They reached Kouichi's house first. Kouichi waved them bye and entered his home. Koji and Kasumi continued until they reached Kasumi's house. Koji's mouth dropped as he saw what Kasumi lived in. It was a huge mansion. He turned to Kasumi and uttered out, "You're rich?!" Kasumi's cheeks burned with embarrassment.

"Yeah... It's kind of weird, right?" Koji shook his head. Then he smiled.

"Nah. It suits a nice person like you", he replied, smiling. Kasumi blushed as she noticed Koji was very close to her. Koji's lips brushed into Kasumi's and then it turned into a kiss. Kasumi blushed furiously as she realized that Koji was kissing her. But she kissed him back. It lasted for about a few minutes until they broke it. Koji smiled.

"Well, see you tomorrow, Kasumi."

"Bye."

Kasumi ran inside the house and peeked out of the window to watch Koji slowly leave. As he left, Kasumi smiled to herself.

"I hate it when Ryuu is right."

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**yinyangmatrix: Yay! This is the first story that I ever finished! I'll pretty soon write a KouichixKasumi story. And guess who's going to be in it?!**

**Ryuu: No, not me...**

**yinyangmatrix: Yup!**

**Ryuu: Stop putting me in every one of your stories!**

**yinyangmatrix: Never!**

**Bunnyumon: Read and review please!**


End file.
